


Gotham City Apartments

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartments, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: The DC Comics apartment AU that nobody asked for, except for me!





	Gotham City Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, it’ll probably be a mess. Basically, it’s an AU where nobody has powers and they’re all just normal people living in the same apartment building.

Gotham City Apartments. It was an apartment building right in the heart of Gotham, right between the criminal districts and the business districts. It was an old building, except for the penthouses, which had recently been added. In my experience, it was a nice building, although some may disagree. And this apartment is where our story begins:

Bruce woke up, only opening his eyes at first. He could tell it was bright outside on this Saturday morning. 

After a few minutes of laying there, he sat up and started getting dressed. Since it was Saturday, Bruce wore casual clothes. He didn’t have any plans for today, and he intended to keep it that way. He ate breakfast without even checking his phone. 

Meanwhile, Joe Napier and Harleen Quinzel slept in in their small apartment in the basement. They had stayed up late last night, and now both of them just wanted to sleep. 

Eventualky, when the light started to show through one of the few windows, Joe started to wake up. He sat up, then just watched Harley sleep for a while. He checked the time, then realized how late they slept and started to wake her up. 

“Harls,” he said gently. She snorted a little but didn’t move. 

“Harls,” he said, more urgent this time. 

She shifted a little, and Joe noticed that she had a little smile on her face. She was definitely awake. 

“Do you want to fall off this bed,” he asked, with a normal voice this time. 

She turned over, this time stifling a little giggle. 

“I warned you,” he said dramatically, then stood up and picked the mattress up, then shoved it off the bed frame. 

Harley squealed as she nearly flew off the mattress. The mattress landed on top of her, and her arms and legs flailed as she tried to escape. It was hilarious to watch. 

She eventually got out from under it, hair looking crazy, then pointed a finger at him and yelled, “That was mean!” 

“Well, I did warn you,” replied Joe. 

She smiled and said, “Yeah, I guess you did...” 

She collapsed in a fit of giggles as he started tickling her, and eventually they collapsed onto the upside down mattress in a full blown tickle fight. 

 

—————TO BE CONTINUED—————


End file.
